


A Bag of Sugar

by Kalloway



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:01:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23608789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Peri has been baking. A lot.
Kudos: 2
Collections: 31 Days 2020, The Lemonade Cafe





	A Bag of Sugar

**Author's Note:**

> For 31 Days, April 3/i use sweets to relieve stress.

By the time Peri returned with a new bag of sugar hefted over her shoulder, she felt better. She might not even need to bake. She probably had baked enough for the week, really... The trays on Lord Xander's desk had gotten kind of distracting and the bags of candies were getting to be a pile.

He'd suggested it, though, and at first it had been a good suggestion-- Every time she got into a mood and needed to work out some frustration, she could bake. Pastries and candies and goodies galore... The kitchen staff had let her have full run and she'd stuffed them full of treats, too, at first, while teaching them some of her favourite tricks.

Maybe, Peri thought, as she put the sugar away and then reached down to pet the friendly calico that kept the kitchen mouse-free, it'd be okay to not make anything. She could go see if anyone was around to spar, with wooden weapons, or just do some exercises on her own.

That would feel good, too.

Though maybe she could go see Lord Xander first... He might want to spar. He'd had so much work lately....

And so many sweets, too.


End file.
